Tal vez, o quizá
by Vi ShadowHunter
Summary: Pero, no podía irme, sin antes decírtelo. –limpio con su manga las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. —Perdona si ahora te condeno a algo que probablemente nunca va a ocurrir, pero no puedo mantenerlo dentro de mí ni un segundo más. Te amo. Te amo y lamento tener que decírtelo ahora. Pero ¿Sabes? Tal vez, o quizá, no haya necesidad de que yo muera, y pueda regresar contigo.


Tener unos días de descanso en medio de la guerra era algo bastante extraño, pero tener una semana libre, era como un oasis en medio del desierto.

Kitsuchi casi había muerto la noche anterior, y ahora solo quería dormir, dado a que, por el momento, las cosas estaban tranquilas. Todos los miembros de la segunda división habían aceptado gustosos el tener un tiempo libre. La mayoría de ellos quería regresar a sus aldeas y descansar un par de días, convivir con la familia y, muy probablemente despedirse, solo para después volver al duro y pesado trabajo.

Neji, por su parte, no tenía intención de ir a casa. Él ya se había despedido de su clan, un día antes de partir había recorrido la villa, despidiéndose de ella en secreto. Ahora bien, tampoco se iba a quedar ahí.

Había empacado sus cosas desde que su líder les dijo sobre la semana libre. No llevaba mucho, solo lo necesario para el viaje, que calculaba, le iba a tomar medio día. Dinero, un poco de ropa, armas y sobre todo ese magnífico shuriken de plata con puntas de obsidiana que había conseguido en una de las muchas pequeñas aldeas en las que se topaban en las misiones.

Desde que la vio pensó en su amiga. A Tenten le iba a encantar. Era más un objeto decorativo que de batalla, pero eso no le quitaba lo hermoso.

—Creo que deberías envolverlo –Dijo su prima Hinata, que lo observaba desde la entrada de su tienda.

— ¿Tú crees? –Le respondió él, tratando de que no se diera cuenta de que lo había sorprendido.

Hinata entro a la tienda y se acomodó al lado de su primo. Sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo, un delicado pañuelo de seda negro con bordados chinos en hilo de oro.

—Puedes usar esto para envolverlo. También pensé en ella cuando lo vi. Así puedes llevárselo por mí.

Neji le sonrió a su prima, quien le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la tienda de su primo.

Él termino de empacar y se fue, tenía que llegar a la primera división, antes de que esta cambiara de lugar.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Tenten había estado un tanto ansiosa toda la mañana. Habían recibido un halcón diciendo que la noche anterior la segunda división había sido atacada y que varios miembros estaban heridos. Por más que le enojara, tenía que admitir que estaba preocupada por Neji.

Es por eso que cuando Neji apareció de la nada, ella casi sufre un paro cardiaco de felicidad.

Lucia exactamente igual, más algunas heridas leves. Bueno, tampoco era como que había pasado toda una vida. Apenas eran un par de meses desde la última vez que lo vio.

Neji, al verla, le dedico una de sus muy raras sonrisas. Se deshizo de su tío con torpes disculpas y reverencias y la alcanzó con un abraso. Hiashi solo negó con la cabeza, mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa. "Algún día, tal vez" –Pensó –"Quizás, ellos dos podían llegar a ser los líderes del Boke".

Más que feliz de verla, Neji se sentía completo. Como si a su vida le faltara un algo con forma de Tenten que ahora se llenaba. No era que no extrañara a Lee y a Guy-sensei, era solo que la complicidad y amor que sentía por la chica, sobrepasaba los límites de la simple amistad.

—Creí que estabas muerto –Le dijo ella al oído, mientras abrazaba su cabeza.

— ¿Tan poca fe tienes en mí? –Neji había enterrado su cara en el hueco que había entre su hombro y su cabeza. Olía a sangre, acero, jabón de limón y perfume de manzana. Olía a Tenten.

—Sabes que no es eso. –Le dijo ella, rompiendo el abraso pero sin dejar de sonreír. –Escuche que tu división fue atacada anoche. Y que varios habían muerto. Mande un halcón a buscarte, pero nunca llego la respuesta.

—Tal vez nos cruzamos en el camino. Fuimos atacados anoche, ningún muerto, pero Kitsuchi casi muere. Tenemos una semana libre, en lo que se recupera, para despistar al enemigo.

— ¿Te quedaras una semana?

-Poco menos de eso. Claro, si no estorbo y si no te molesta.

—Tonterías. Ven, hay mucho de qué hablar.

Por un momento Neji pensó que ella lo iba a llevar a su tienda, pero en vez de eso, lo dirigió a un pequeño claro a una corta pero considerable distancia del campamento.

Se parecía mucho al de Konoha, donde ellos entrenaban minuciosamente todos los días.

Se sentaron bajo la sombra de un enorme peral que estaba cargado de fruta, y empezaron a conversar. Tenten le contó sobre las misiones, sobre su relación con los otros miembros de su división. De cómo era Darui como líder, lo seca y poco amistosa que era Samui, y de lo guapo que eran realmente Izumo y Kotetsu. Cuando Neji le pregunto sobre su tío, ella solo atinó a decir que era un hombre con mucho porte y un gran poder, y que no le extrañaba que el clan Hyuga fuera tan fuerte, al tenerlo a él como líder.

Neji, también contó como se llevaba con su equipo, incluyendo lo cercano que se había vuelto a Hinata. Le contó también el encuentro que había tenido hacia algunas días con Naruto durante una batalla. Y lo mucho que lo reprendió por abalanzarse a la batalla sin medir el riesgo que su muerte provocaría en la Alianza.

Ante eso ultimo Tenten estallo en carcajadas.

—¿Puedes creer media nación se volvió niñera de Naruto?

Neji bufó. Era cierto. Si hace unos cuatro años alguien le hubiera dicho que ese niño rubio, feo e hiperactivo se iba a convertir en la persona más especial, no solo del país sino del mundo shinobi entero, hubiera pensado que estaba desquiciadamente loco.

Sin embargo ahora su deber era cuidarlo por el bien de la nación.

—¿Sabes que me dijo Hinata ese día, después de que Naruto se fue? –Dijo Neji, poniéndose de pie para bajar unas cuantas peras. Pues ya estaba anocheciendo y ninguno de ellos había cenado.

—¿Qué te dijo?

Él le paso tres peras, y se volvió a acomodar a su lado. Mordió la fruta que estaba jugosa y dulce. No le gustaba mucho lo dulce, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a ir al campamento para buscar comida. Necesitaba hablar con Tenten.

—Dijo que ella ya estaba preparada para dar su vida por la de Naruto.

Ante lo dicho por su amigo, Tenten dejo de comer. Si Hinata daba su vida por Naruto eso significaba…

—Neji –Dijo ella dejando de lado la pera. –Neji, ¿Tú estás listo para dar tu vida por Hinata?

Neji suspiro pesadamente, le dolía la cabeza. Se creía mentalmente capacitado para hablar con su mejor amiga sobre eso, pero tal parecía que no era así. Tenten era su compañera desde hacía más de cinco años. Era su confidente, ella sabía los secretos mejor guardados de su corazón, incluso los que él no le había contado. Entonces, ¿Por qué era tan difícil contarle eso? Tal vez, porque había algo en su corazón que Tenten quizá no sabía.

—No… No lo sé.

Tenten se sentía enferma. Ella entendía las responsabilidades de su amigo al ser el líder de la rama secundaria, proteger, de ser necesario a la futura líder del clan, hasta con su vida. Pero eso, desde luego, era más de lo que ella podía soportar. El pensar en Neji muerto, ya sea sacrificándose por su villa, simplemente no era una idea tolerable para ella.

—Tú sabes, preparado o no, si se llegara a presentar la oportunidad lo voy a hacer.

Los ojos de ella se inundaron de lágrimas. No le gustaba llorar. Odiaba hacerlo. Pero simplemente no pudo impedir derramar unas cuantas silenciosas lágrimas.

—¿A eso viniste entonces? ¿A despedirte? –Dijo tratando de controlar su voz, para que ningún sollozo se escapara de su garganta. Odiaba ser tan dependiente de Neji. Pero simplemente no podía evitar necesitarlo. Y todavía estaba ahí con ella.

Neji la miro perplejo. Si, a eso había ido. Pero no se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo. En cierta forma estaba agradecido que ella lo leyera tan bien.

Se puso frente a ella y la jalo en un abraso. Y eso fue más de lo que Tenten podía soportar. Lloro porque no quería que la persona a la que más amaba y admiraba en el mundo muriera. Maldijo el deber de Neji, y se enfureció por Hinata.

—Ella no tiene la culpa, ¿Lo sabes, verdad? –Le dijo el suavemente, como si hubiera leído su mente. –Es mi deber. Parte de mi camino ninja.

Ella supo que tenía razón. Después de todo, ella también daría su vida por proteger a su villa, era parte de su camino. En la guerra muchas personas mueren. Pero no era lo mismo. Una muerte es una baja, ¿pero cómo se le puede llamar a una muerte en la que el afectado prácticamente estaba cometiendo suicidio?

Trato de tranquilizarse, se apartó de Neji y limpio sus ojos. Él la veía con una sonrisa triste en los labios. Y sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, pero esta vez se supo controlar.

—No es a lo único a lo que vine.-Dijo él, tomando su pequeña maleta de viaje –La semana pasada estuvimos en el país del hierro, y tengo que sugerírtelo como destino vacacional cuando la guerra termine.

De la maleta saco un paquete envuelto en una fina pañoleta de seda negra, con bordados en oro. Neji desenvolvió con mucho cuidado el objeto que terminó siendo un hermoso shuriken plata, con terminaciones de piedra obsidiana.

Ella lo tomo en sus manos como si se tratara de un diamante exquisito. Era bellísimo.

—En cuanto lo vi, pensé en ti. Por cierto, el pañuelo es un regalo de Hinata, te manda sus saludos.

Ella regreso su vista a su amigo, y lo vio sintiéndose culpable. ¿Cómo podía enojarse con alguien como Hinata?

—Es muy bello. Ambos lo son. Gracias, Neji.

Los dos se quedaron inmersos en un profundo silencio.

Ese era el momento, se dijo el Hyuga. Era ahora el momento de decirle lo que sentía.

— ¿Neji? –Empezó ella, acariciando el arma con la yema de sus dedos. –Desde que te conocí, hace diez años, en la academia ninja, soñé en que algún día tú y yo, tal vez, o quizá, podríamos casarnos. Toda mi vida mantuve esa esperanza, que cuando los chicos decían en broma que tú y yo íbamos a terminar juntos, nunca lo desmentí, creyendo infantilmente que si lo desmentía, aun para aparentar, no se iba a hacer realidad.

—Creo entonces que debiste haberlo desmentido. –Dijo él, sacándole una pequeña y triste risa. –A mí también me hubiera gustado que, tal vez o quizá, tú y yo hubiéramos escrito una historia juntos. Yo reconocí el sentimiento que tú tenías hacia mí, porque es el mismo que yo tengo por ti. Fueron tantas cosas las que me impidieron avanzar hacia ti. Y creo que ahora soy un cobarde por admitirlo, al mismo tiempo que te confieso que voy a dar mi vida por la de mi prima.

Los ojos de Neji también se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Pero, no podía irme, sin antes decírtelo. –limpio con su manga las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. —Perdona si ahora te condeno a algo que probablemente nunca va a ocurrir, pero no puedo mantenerlo dentro de mí ni un segundo más. Te amo. Te amo y lamento tener que decírtelo ahora. Pero ¿Sabes? Tal vez, o quizá, no haya necesidad de que yo muera, y pueda regresar contigo. Y podamos casarnos, como ambos lo soñamos desde que éramos niños.

Tenten lo abraso, y entre lágrimas y besos le dijo cuanto lo amaba.

Así pasaron esa última semana. Conviviendo juntos todo lo que pudieron y cuando Neji tuvo que regresar, se despidieron como se habían saludado, como un par de antiguos pero muy queridos amigos.

Unas cuantas semanas después, se reunió por última vez con su equipo. Lee y Guy lloraban desconsolados sobre el cuerpo inerte de Neji, pero ella no, ella ya había lo había llorado lo suficiente.

Al pasar los años, cuando se sentía triste y sola, sacaba de debajo de su cama ese shuriken de plata envuelto en un pañuelo de seda negra. Lo desenvolvía con cuidado y lo abrazaba a su pecho. El arma, que había sido diseñada para lastimar, no para ser abrazada, se enterraba levemente en su pecho y brazos. Pero a ella no le importaba. Tal vez, quizá así, podría aliviar el dolor de su alma con un poco de dolor físico.


End file.
